Episode 13
by The C Trayne
Summary: A little something for after the guys kick in the door at the end of Episode 13. I really wanted to see some comic interaction between L/P especially so this story kind of focuses on them. Enjoy :)


**I was re watching season six the other day and at the end of episode 13 I was rather disappointed that they didn't show the guys and girls interacting after the guys stormed into the apartment. Thus I decided to write my own version of what may have transpired during this scene. Forgive me, my knowledge of comic books is remedial at best and I will be basing a lot of what is said about Thor and his hammer on the movie, a basic knowledge of Norse mythology and some brief research on the marvel universe. As always thank you for reading and to all who review! **

**Still do not own any of the characters or rights to their stuff...**

Episode 13 Aftermath

The girls sat around the guys small dining table, comic books strewn everywhere. Several were open to random pages each depicting either Thor and his hammer or one of the girls nominations for who else might be able to wield or move the legendary hammer besides the demi god himself.

"See I just don't get how a weapon forged for a god could be wielded by anyone other than that god," Amy said not looking up from her comic book.

The two blondes were saved the trouble of continuing their argument as the door to the apartment burst open and four figures rushed forth.

Bernadette actually let out a yelp of surprise at the unexpected intrusion and Penny instinctively threw the first the she could find at the intruders.

Luckily for Leonard, the first through the doorway, the closest thing to her at the time had been one of the chair pillows. Thus when in bounced off his face, it did little more than knock his glasses askew.

"Ah, hostiles! We're under attack!" screamed Sheldon who quickly dove back out the door.

"Oh, its you guys," Penny said standing up and moving towards them, "sorry, we weren't expecting you guys back already, quite the surprise. She gave Leonard a quick hug and a kiss before taking a step back and actually looking at the group.

"Damn, what the hell happened to you guys?" she asked looking at them in turn, they all looked as if they had been sweating for hours, Sheldon's once yellow shirt was now covered in a large pink stain, Howard's intricate costume looked like it had parts falling off, and Leonard's bald cap which had once sat so snugly on his head was now barely staying on and looked like it was on leaning to one side. Though that could have been from the pillow, Penny reasoned.

Leonard eyed his girlfriend strangely, "long story," he said simply, "counter question, who are you and what have you done with our girlfriend's?"

Penny cocked her head confused, she didn't even have to speak for Leonard to understand the look she was giving him so he continued. "The girl I kissed goodbye this morning is one of the last people I would expect to find in a sea of comic books."

She skipped happily back into Leonard's chair and plopped down pretending to immerse herself in his copy of Thor Issue #112. "Well maybe you didn't know that girl to well then," she joked, Leonard chuckled.

The word comic seemed to shake Sheldon out of whatever self reverie he was in and he looked around. Noticing the comics all over the place he let out a shriek, "my comics!?" He darted around quickly trying get the food and other possible disasters as far away from all of the reading material as possible. That is until Amy touched his arm, "we figured you would react like this so we didn't look at any of yours, these are three we bought today and the rest are Leonard's.

"I see," said Sheldon, he looked around a moment then let the few comics he had picked up fall unceremoniously back to the table, "carry on then."

Penny laughed Sheldon quickly departed to get changed. "So what exactly happened to him? To all of you for that matter?" she finally asked looking at them Leonard, Raj and Howard who had now made they're way into the living room and found seats.

"Let see, to make a long story short," Leonard took a deep breath and continued rather quickly, "we stopped a famous spot on route to the convention where several scenes from Star Trek have been filmed so we could take pictures. We got into costume and while outside my car was stolen, forcing us to hitch hike several miles to the closest diner where we could call for help. While walking to the diner exhibit A, Sheldon, was hit with a slushie that some jerk through out of their car as they drove by." The girls all gave an audible "aww" at that, Raj snickered.

"Any ways," Leonard continued, "we finally get to the diner still in full costume and had to endure several taunts and jests at our expense while we waited for Howard's mother to get us a rental car, even the police officer was a dick."

There was a moment of silence when Leonard finished as everything he said kind of sunk in. "Wow," was the first word out of Penny's mouth, "that's... awful, are you guys okay? You didn't actually come face to face with the guys who jacked you right?"

Leonard smiled, "we're fine," he said, "a little tired and sweaty maybe but on the whole we're okay, we didn't actually see the thief, we were parked just on the side of a pretty deserted road, then walked a ways away from it to get the pictures we were looking for."

"And you left all your cell phones, and money, and anything important in the car?" Amy asked seeming skeptical.

"Hey, we didn't expect to basically get mugged on the side of a desert road, besides these costumes don't exactly have the pocket space our normal pants did," Howard piped up trying to scratch at his back, "and you know they aren't particularly comfortable either... as much as I would love to stay and chat about this comic fiasco but I really wanna shower and change," he turned to Bernadette, "how bout we run home quick and get cleaned up, we can give Raj a ride."

Raj smiled and nodded, his makeup severely smudged from sweating.

"That's a good idea," said Leonard looking towards Penny, "I could really use a shower too but it sounds like Sheldon has commandeered this one, what do you say we head next door for a bit before continuing on this comic book trajectory?"

Penny laughed tossing her comic back to the table, "I think that sounds like a great idea," she said smiling, "how bout we all go get cleaned up and then we can meet back here for dinner! Ames I'm sure Sheldon could use the help," she added tossing a wink her way. Giggling Amy jumped to her feet and disappeared into the back.

"Well I guess we'll meet back here in a few then," said Bernadette standing and grabbing her coat.

"Sounds good," said Penny pulling Leonard across the hall to her apartment.

She lead the way into the unlocked apartment and no sooner had the door shut behind Leonard before Penny whirled around and forcefully pushed herself against him, pressing her mouth to his for several long seconds.

When Penny finally pulled back and the pair resurfaced Leonard seemed stuck in some kind of trance his eyes remained closed as he reflected. "Wow," he finally got out opening his eyes, "what was that for?"

She eyed him mischievously, "I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" she asked innocently wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Caught me off guard is all," Leonard explained, "not used to being jumped by a girl, especially when I'm sweaty and covered in sand."

"Well if you must know, maybe I miss you when your not here and I wasn't expecting you till Sunday night so it was kind of a nice surprise to see you so soon," she explained smiling.

Leonard laughed, "well I'm glad my car getting stolen worked out for one of us," he said hugging Penny back, "and as much as I would like to see just how much you missed me, I really, really need a shower."

Penny pretended to wrinkle her nose, "you got that right mister," she said trying not to laugh.

"Very funny," Leonard said sarcastically moving his way into the apartment and pulling off pieces of clothing as he went towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna shower real fast then we can continue this conversation," he said smiling heading into the bathroom.

When he finished 15 minutes later he exited the bathroom in his red robe he had been leaving in Penny's apartment recently, he found her on the couch with another comic book. Shaking his head he asked, "okay seriously who are you?"

Penny looked up surprised, "oh good your done, come here," she patted the seat next to her, "I need your help."

"About comics?" he asked sitting down and looking over her shoulder, it was an Avengers comic this time though Thor still seemed to be her target.

"Yes," she responded simply looking back at the book.

"Okay, sure, but first you have to tell me why your reading these so furiously."

Penny took her time finishing the page, then closed the comic and placed it on the table. "Its simple really, the girls and I were drinking with brunch and got the idea to try and see what you guys loved about these so much so we went to the comic book store and decided to try em out."

"And you got hooked just like that?" Leonard asked bewildered.

"Not really," Penny explained, "we thought they were really dumb at first but after rereading them and asking a few questions I can see how you get so wrapped up in them, there's so much going on here."

She seemed confused about something so Leonard asked, "so whats your question?"

"I wanna know more about Thor," she said simply, "and if you say he's hot, I'm leaving you." she continued laughing.

Leonard gave her one of those looks like he had no clue what she was talking about and she laughed harder. "Stuart called Thor hot at the comic book store and it was a little weird," Penny explained.

"Ah, of course," Leonard laughed, "well what do you want to know?"

Penny thought a moment, "whats the deal with his hammer?" she asked, "I mean, is he the only one who can lift it? Why is that? And what would happen if the hammer is in space could anyone pick it up out there? I mean there's no gravity so it should always be... pick upable?"

"Listen to you," Leonard laughed, "you sound like a regular nerd already." She poked him the ribs making him jump, "watch who your calling nerd Hofstadter," she said mock anger.

Leonard laughed... "well there's a lot to say about Mjolnir," he started but Penny quickly cut him off, "say about what?" she asked. He smiled, "Mjolnir," he said again, the name of Thor's hammer, and I bet you would never be able to spell it in an entire lifetime."

"I don't want to try," she said letting out a fake groan, "but continue."

Leonard wrapped an arm around Penny's shoulders pulling her close as he leaned back against the couch and started, "Mjolnir is a weapon of Azguard, one of the nine realms who is far more advanced and more powerful than ours, their weapons far out pace our own. Odin the king of Azguard and a God himself placed an enchantment on the hammer that deems only the worthy are capable of picking it up and he who does shall be granted the power of Thor."

"Or she," Penny through in there.

"Huh," Leonard asked looking down.

"You said _he who picks it up,_ but what if its a she?"

He laughed, "or she," he agreed before continuing, "what we must consider is that the deziens of Azguard are much greater beings than humans, more powerful both in body and in mind thus being _worthy_ means more to them than it would to us. To Odin, the most important thing is never seeing yourself as greater than another. Even the King who rules the land is on the same level as his subjects, one must be selfless, courageous, and pure of heart to be able to wield the mighty Mjolnir. However, what we must consider is that the hammer itself isn't particularly heavy, in theory it should way no more than a normal hammer that size, the enchantment simply renders it immovable by anyone unworthy. Does that make sense?"

Penny thought about it for a moment, "I think so, but what do you mean immovable, if I can't lift it doesn't that make it heavy?"

"Not necessarily," Leonard said, "if I glued your favorite pair of shoes to the floor would you not be able to pick them because they were too heavy?"

"I guess not," Penny said, "but I doubt that would be of importance to you since you would be dead if you did that."

Leonard laughed, "of course," he said before carrying on, "the hammer simply can't be moved by anyone who is unworthy of it, almost as if its been glued to the ground, this is why it doesn't really crush anything it sits on unless its thrown by Thor. In the newest Thor movie for example, Thor uses the hammer to detain Loki by placing it on his chest, Loki is unworthy so he is incapable of moving it off of him thus he is stuck on the ground but he isn't crushed by it."

"Okay that makes sense, its not heavy its just not moveable, okay yea," Penny said seeming to be grasping the concept. "So is there anyone else who is worthy enough of wielding such a dangerous and powerful weapon," she added the last part in a dramatic voice trying not to laugh.

"There actually have been several others who have lifted it, your just entering into this world so it might be hard to understand but the Marvel universe is vast beyond compare. It stretches through several superhero worlds and incorporates them all into one giant world. So other characters have been introduced who have wielded Mjolnir instead of Thor. Most notable-" Leonard flipped to the cover of Penny's comic, "-Captain America himself."

"Wow really?" Penny asked grabbing the comic, "but hes human," she exclaimed.

"He is," Leonard replied, "but hes also probably the most selfless human being in the Marvel world, he was even before he became superhuman, the movie for this one is really good too."

"They have movies for all of these guys?"

"Not everyone, but the Avengers have a good run going with movies for each, Thor, Captain America, the Hulk, and Iron man then another that combines all of them. We can see them if you'd like," Leonard said.

"That sounds like fun," Penny smiled and Leonard responded in kind looking down into his beautiful girlfriends face.

"Okay so I get all that, but what about in space how would the hammer work up there?"

"The same way it would on the ground only it would likely be floating aimlessly up there the same way you or I would be if we ended up in space. The hammer might be floating but it would still be immovable, if you grabbed it and tried to pull you would simply move yourself past it and the hammer would remain in its current position or stay on its current trajectory, you know what I mean?"

"I think so," Penny said, "I mean it makes sense if you think about it."

"That it does," Leonard said, "what do you think, should we head back to 4A?"

Penny smiled mischievously, "we could, but I have a better idea, Captain," she said standing and taking him by the hand.

Leonard stood as well and followed close behind as she picked her way to her room.

The gang would have to wait.

**So this turned out way longer than I anticipated. Normally I write stuff in a day and just upload so people can read it quicker but I've been slowly adding to this all week and its pushing five pages already. I don't even know how I feel about it honestly, I had one way I was planning on going with it and then it went another way. I don't know if I should write more for the other characters or bring the group in to argue about Thor... I don't know haha let me know what you think! Thanks to all who read! :)**


End file.
